


Home

by Black_Hunter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Hunter/pseuds/Black_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola Drabble senza pretese, con alcuni accenni Soul/Maka.<br/>cit:/ Erano andati a vivere insieme non appena diventati Meister e arma, imparando pian piano a convivere e a far collimare abitudini e bisogni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_**Home** _

 

 

 

Erano andati a vivere insieme non appena diventati Meister e arma, imparando pian piano a convivere e a far collimare abitudini e bisogni.  
All’inizio era solo _l’appartamento_ – così lo chiamavano, giacché per loro non era più che il luogo in cui dormire o trascorrere le serate piovose.  
La routine, fatta di ritardi, turni per lavare i piatti e Makachop, li aveva lasciati andare avanti per un po’; ma poi, in poco tempo, le stanze dai muri bianchi erano diventate calde e accoglienti, promettendo molto più di quello che avevano pensato inizialmente: l’appartamento 16 di quel palazzone anonimo era diventato _casa_.

 

_**[100 Parole]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primissimo lavoro che pubblico qui su AO3 e sinceramente sono un po' in ansia... In realtà volevo postarla tradotta in inglese ma alla fine ho lasciato perdere.   
> Comunque, Il prompt è Tower Block (palazzone) e viene dal "Oh, Darling, Where've you been?" - 100 Prompts su Livejournal [ http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html (Tabella A)] e wut, non so che altro dire, quindi non dico nulla xD  
> Bye beautiful people, alla prossima!


End file.
